coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Lee
Officer Allison Lee from a distant planet in this galaxy has been tasked with the job to put an end to threats that endanger entire planets. He partols universe 1 of the /co/niverse but is just now making a visit to Earth. Paperwork gets backed up sometimes. Origins He started off as fledgling cop on his home planet filled with a race of matter eating humanoids. He never really had much ambition in life so he ended up heading to the military, just like his father, after graduating from grade school. He never showed any particular ability for being a soldier, he was average and lackluster at best. When it came to participating in battle he became even worse, never showing any real bloodthirst or lust for war. Eventually he brought his military career to an end and moved on to join the police force. His ease with study and sufficient physical training allowed him to get through police academy easily and he quickly found himself patrolling the streets. He was quite an exceptional officer, mostly when it came to helping citizens. Unfortunately he wasn't as tough as his superious would have liked him to be. He let a lot of people off with warnings and was never as he could have been when it came to catching small time criminals. Because of this he was shipped off world to attend to the security of some of the planets in the area being colonized. He ended up on a tiny, desolate planet with not much to do but keep new settlers from arguing with each other. Eventually a small fleet of ships entered the solar system, one of them ending up on Lee's little rock. What he expected to be a friendly visit turned out to be a swarm of vicious, feral beasts. The battle was bloody and long, but Officer Lee managed to protect the settlers by fending the beasts off with his own talents and by leading a small group of the settlers, despite his distatse for war. Before his accomplisment could be recognized by the police and military forces of his homeworld, another visitor approached the planet. Expecting trouble again Lee drew in at the ready. He was never seen again. It appears that he had gained the attention of...well he never got to see who he had gained the attention of. A few robotic messengers were the only faces he ever got to see. He learned however that he was selected to join an elite group of agents tasked with the duty of protecting planets from apocalyptic threats. Apparently they were impressed with his ability to complete a task despite his distate for doing so. He was fitted with gear to enhance his abilities and provide him with even more. These gear he was provided with seemed to fit a certain theme that he never seemed to fully grasp, but made him wonder why they didn't just use one of these advanced robots to fill such an important position. He didn't really agree with some of the orders he received, but it seemed that the higher ups wouldn't exactly take no for an answer. They really would have done better with robots. In the end he did end up saving a few planets. So things weren't all bad. Character History Yet to be determined. Powers and Abilities Lee's powers are based on Famine of the Four Horsemen. His 3 other partners, that he knows of, are based on the other three, though he has yet to meet them. Quite frankly he is unsure if he wants to do so. *Energy Absorbtion ::: The circuit lines along his wind resistant pilot suit appear to have the ability to absorb all sorts of forms of energy at a touch which can then be used to power other functions. *Famine Inducement ::: With his ability to absorb energy he can wilt crops and force hunger upon a person. These work at an even greater distance however. *Disentegration ::: With his ray gun he can apply the same energy absorption power to a projectile, drawing all of the energy out of whatever it touches, down to the molecular level, meaning all of the object's atoms will disperse with nothing to hold them together. *Matter Ingestion ::: Lee comes from a race of hungry hungry humanoids. Gray flesh and strong teeth with even stronger stomachs. It would be hard to find anything that can upset his stomach, being able to absorb the energy from it first doesn't hurt either, which is why he finds it fun to tour the universe trying all sorts of different foods. *Power Diminution ::: If the ability to leech energy from something wasn't enough, he also has a trio of small tripods that when set up in a small triangle can dampen and weaken a creature's abilities and powers. *Dehydration ::: With a touch, or blast of his ray, he can also draw the water out of a creature, through the use of his suit. *Gluttony Inducement ::: He enjoys inviting people out to dine with him to feast on exotic foods, and would love nothing more than to end a fight and go out for a bite to eat. His military and police training also covered suggestive implanting. Finally his suit has the ability to amplify waves, including brain waves, with some power provided to it. In the end, he has become quite convincing in making a person's mouth water and hunger for more. Weaknesses and Flaws Mostly dependent on his gear. Doesn't seem too interested in causing harm. Must wait for orders for some decisions.